


puppy

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, pre real madrid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: lofter给一晌贪欢。的点梗





	puppy

**Author's Note:**

> lofter给一晌贪欢。的点梗

克里斯结束训练回到家已经是下午三点。

“Ricky？”平日只要他一回家，那条蠢狗就会像个小炮弹似的一边摇着尾巴一边飞快地冲向他，克里斯好几次担心他会不会摇尾巴太用力把自己给甩出去。但今天克里斯连叫了好几声也不见他的踪影，他不在厨房眼巴巴地望着冰箱门，不在厕所折磨卷纸，也没有在花园里晒太阳。克里斯最后在自己的衣帽间找到了正对着镜子发呆的Ricky。

“怎么，想上米兰时装周吗？”克里斯蹲下去，一条胳膊圈住他的脖子，另一只手用力揉了揉他的头。Ricky别过头，盯着他看了一会，然后用前爪搭上他的胳膊，克里斯一时没分清他是要他松开手还只是在引起他的注意。

下一秒克里斯就明白了。Ricky又把爪子指向了墙上装裱起来的球衣。

“那可不是你的玩具，狗狗。”

Ricky用他浑圆无辜的眼睛盯着他。

“没门，Ricky。”

Ricky站起来，绕着他转了两圈，还是没能想出个办法，尾巴拍打着克里斯的胳膊，喉咙里发出细细的呜咽声。

克里斯干脆坐下来，拦腰抱住Ricky，不顾Ricky的挣扎将他抱在怀里。Ricky被摸舒服了，便顺势躺在了克里斯腿上，尾巴依然以缓慢的节奏摆动。

“Ricky，你就是以他的名字命名的。”

Ricky轻轻哼了一声。

“别这种态度，他可有无数崇拜者呢。”克里斯拍拍Ricky的头，“当然，我也是。我也是，Ricky。他那么好，无可挑剔，连老婆都无可挑剔，难怪全世界都爱他。”

Ricky抬起头舔了舔克里斯的手心。

“偷偷告诉你一个秘密，你不会告诉其他人，或者其他狗，对吧？”Ricky用他真诚的眼睛望着他。“Ricky，我爱他。从他第一次对我笑的时候我就知道我他妈完蛋了。”Ricky前爪支撑在他的大腿上，试图用他湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭克里斯，用舌头舔他的脸。“Ricky！别把口水蹭在我的衬衫上！狗狗真的能读懂主人的心情？快别舔我了！”

好不容易把Ricky从身上扒下去，克里斯把那件球衣从墙上取下来，指着上面的签名说：“我不知道你认不认识葡萄牙文，Ricky。他写，‘这将是我们的时代。’”

Ricky“呜呜”地哼了几声，用鼻尖蹭克里斯的腿。

“如果你见到他你也会喜欢他的。”克里斯把球衣挂回原位，揉了揉Ricky的头，然后他突然笑起来，对着Ricky又像是对自己说，“不过也快了，很快就可以见到他了。你会喜欢他的。也许你会呆在他家的花园里不肯回来，我也会，我会假模假样地催促你回家，其实我也和你一样能多在他那呆一会。我有没有告诉你他家有条大金毛？是位姑娘。但不许和她那什么，何况你是拉布拉多。”

“我爱他，Ricky。”

克里斯回头，看到了只穿了一条内裤的卡卡。

WTF？

“抱歉，克里斯，我也不知道为什么，我醒来就发现我成了，Ricky。也不知道他是不是帮我度过了今天的训练。”卡卡抓了抓自己的头发，而克里斯还保持着一副见了鬼的表情僵在原地。

“嗨，克里斯你还好吗？”

当然一点也不好！

两人盯着对方足有一分多钟，克里斯脑中闪过无数对话的开头，比如为什么你会变成我的狗，我是不是在做梦，现在在米兰的到底是什么，他该怎么把狗接回来，我今天穿的是不是太gay。但最后，他说：“你刚才听到的，我是说，当然大家都爱你，我也...但是...”

“闭嘴。”卡卡走上前，捧住他的脸，说，“我也爱你。”


End file.
